


i am meant to be to be wherever you are (hopefully next to me)

by comebackbehere



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, I have no self control, i love a good clusterfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: Her mom is Wonder Woman and her girlfriend is a Power Ranger...life is quite interesting for Trini.AKA: An insane idea I had after watching Wonder Woman, and I thought it'd be a good idea to spin it into Power Rangers.





	1. can't change what the future may hold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally a oneshot kinda thing, but then it got out of control. I'll post stuff as it comes to me :)

“Once more.”

 

Swords clash together, and a small frame slides beneath the swing of metal as she slams an elbow into her attacker’s stomach. The fight continues on with harsh blows until a sword is knocked to the ground, and a blade presses loosely to a throat that bobs with irritation. After a moment, a wristband connects hard with the sword and the body rolls from beneath the attack before they manage to grab their own weapon.

 

“Excellent work, darling.” Diana Prince pants as she reaches a hand out to help the teenage girl to her feet. “You were much stronger with your attack this time, less hesitation. Your balance is off, that is my only line of criticism.”

 

“Go again?”

 

“Are you not tired yet?” Diana asks as she tilts her head and watches the teen swing her sword. “Trinity, are you sure?”

 

“I’m your kid, I don’t get tired.” Trini reminds her with a small look of amusement. “So, are we going to go again or not?”

 

“I think we should call it a night.” Diana declares as she lowers her weapon and watches Trini roll her eyes in response. “What is going on in that head of yours, little one?”

 

“Nothing important.” Trini mumbles as she gives a weak shrug. “Just thinking about all of this. You know, me being a blob of clay or whatever.”

 

“Your thoughts are important, Trinity. Never ignore them.” Diana scolds. “You were brought into this world because I wanted to be a mother. Just as Queen Hippolyta, your grandmother, wished for a child and thus I was born.”

 

“I’ve heard this story a thousand times.”

 

Diana sighs as she stares at her daughter, “You used to enjoy hearing the story of how you were born. What changed?”

 

“Well, I’m not five so that could be part of it. Mom, I’m not a kid anymore.” Trini mumbles as she drops the sword in her hand. “I don’t _want_ to be this. I don’t want to be Wonder Girl.”

 

“I think we can find a name that suits you better, my love.” Diana teases as she collects the abandoned weapon. “If you don't want to be a warrior then what do you want for yourself? I will give you whatever you ask for, Trinity.”

 

“I want to leave Gotham.” Trini declares as she turns to face her mother. “I want to pull out a map and close my eyes, and then I want to point to a town that we’ll move to and just…be normal.”

 

Diana shakes her head as she moves to cup her daughter’s chin, “You were not brought into this world to be normal.”

 

“Do you love me?” Trini asks.

 

“How can you even ask me something like that? There is no one in this world that I could ever love more than you.” Diana assures her. “You are my greatest creation, and you were something that I fought my hardest for.”

 

“I know, Mom.” Trini nods as she wraps her arms around Diana’s waist and drops her head to her chest. “All I’m asking is for a chance to just live outside of this world.”

 

Diana is silent for a moment before she drops her head to settle a kiss on Trini’s head, “Whatever you want, I will give it to you. Go find a map and we’ll get started.”

 

-

 

**One Year Later**

 

“You cheated.”

 

Diana scoffs and furrows her brow, “I did no such thing.”

 

“That’s the _fifth_ time you’ve beat me.” Trini huffs as she glares at the chess board. “The only explanation is that you’re _cheating_.”

 

Diana shakes her head as she looks to the pouting teen before she pushes herself from her chair with a smile, “Reset the board, I’ll be back.”

 

Trini watches as her mother crosses the Krispy Kreme to refill their coffees; a smile slowly slides across her face as she fixes the chess pieces and thinks of how things have been. It’s been an entire year of silence, besides the occasional disturbance that required her mother to leave, but Trini has found a home and safety in Angel Grove. It was a small town filled with _regular_ people, and Trini finally feels like she can breathe.

 

Of course Trini knows about the things that goes on around this town and that things aren’t completely normal, but nothing is as bad as Gotham. Around Angel Grove, there are five heroes called Power Rangers; Trini thinks it’s almost as lame as _Superman_. Time and time again she has watched the Rangers defend the town, and time and time again her mother has begged her to join them. But Trini refuses, the only way she’ll ever put on the mask her mother gave her is if her mother herself was in danger.

 

The bell chimes overhead and Trini glances towards the door in time to watch as Jason Scott walks through with his little group of misfit friends followed by a herd of football players harassing them. The irritation settles low in her stomach when she hears the jocks catcall and jeer at her mother as they walk to their booth, but Jason is quick to shove them ahead before he veers off towards Trini’s table with a sheepish expression.

 

“Sorry about that.” Jason mumbles.

 

Trini looks up at him and shrugs, “It is what is, my mom is kinda used to it. Not that it justifies it. Your friends are pigs though.”

 

“Those guys are _not_ my friends anymore. _They_ are my friends.” Jason corrects as he gestures to where Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly sit. “They’re so much cooler anyway, Billy blows stuff up.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Trini snorts.

 

Jason smiles and tugs his backpack strap up his shoulder, “Anyway, I’ll see you this Saturday?”

 

“Yup. Ten on the dot.” Trini nods.

 

“Hello, Jason.” Diana smiles as she approaches the table and sets Trini’s coffee in front of her. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m doing great, Ms. Prince. Thanks. Anyway, just wanted to pop over and say hi to Trini. I’ll leave you guys to your game.” Jason says as he gives a nod and a small salute.

 

Diana watches him go with a fond look before she turns her attention back to Trini, “He is a very lovely boy, Trinity.”

 

“Yeah. He’s not so bad.” Trini shrugs as she reaches to move a pawn.

 

“I prefer him over Tommy.” Diana admits as she observes the board for a moment. “You should spend more time with him, my love. He has a warrior’s heart, and a leader’s brain.”

 

Trini huffs, “Tommy isn’t that bad.”

 

“You have been given a weekly detention because of the activities the two of you participated in together. As _entertaining_ as it may have been, you using your abilities like that was reckless.” Diana scolds as she finally reaches for her knight.

 

“I know, Mom.” Trini grumbles. “We’ve been over this a thousand times.”

 

“Then we're gonna over it _again_.” Diana hums.

 

Trini fights a smile as she sees the small spark of mirth in her mother’s strong gaze, “You gotta admit that putting his car of the roof was a classic.”

 

Diana finally cracks out a smile that she quickly hides behind the rim off her coffee cup, “Take your turn, Trinity.”

 

Trini watches her mother with a lopsided grin and can’t help but think that moving to Angel Grove is the best thing to happen to her.

 

-

 

“You hang out with Trini right?”

 

Tommy ducks Kimberly’s punch, “Trini Prince?”

 

“No, some other girl named Trini.” Kimberly scoffs as she drops to her hands and sweeps Tommy’s legs from beneath her. “Yes, Trini Prince.”

 

“Yeah. You know I do. My dad and Jason’s mom work for her mom at the museum.” Tommy shrugs as she heaves herself to her feet. “Why does it matter to _you_? You’ve barely spoken two words to her.”

 

“She’s cute.” Kimberly mutters.

 

Tommy arches an eyebrow as she shifts back into a fighting stance, “Are you trying to imply you have a thing for Trini? After all this time? What do you want _me_ to do about it? Set you guys up?”

 

“Oh my God, don’t make it seem like I’ve completely _ignored_ her existence since she moved here. I’ve noticed her, I just...haven’t done anything about it. Like I said, she’s cute.” Kimberly sighs as she dodges a cross kick combo from Tommy.

 

“You do know her mom is like _insanely_ protective of her, right? You’ll probably think defeating Rita was a cakewalk compared to meeting Ms. Prince.” Tommy smirks. “Not only is that woman drop dead gorgeous but she’s intimidating as fuck.”

 

“I’m not looking to ask for Trini’s hand in marriage. I haven’t even asked her out yet.” Kimberly snaps as she lands a kick into Tommy’s side. “Look, I like her. She’s cool.”

 

“Good luck, dude.” Tommy laughs.

 

Kimberly pouts, “Can’t you put a good word in for me?”

 

“You called her Deedee once, she still talks about it. She was _pissed_.” Tommy warns. “I’ll put in a good word, but it probably won’t do much.”

 

Kimberly sulks in defeat, and Tommy finally lands a punch that knocks her on her back. For a moment, she lays there and resides herself to the fact that her chances with Trini are slim to none.

 

-

 

Trini has a small crush on Kimberly Hart. Alright, it’s not exactly _small_ but she hasn’t acted on it so she applauds herself for that. She isn’t big on getting attached, and she definitely doesn’t want anyone stumbling upon her mother’s well kept secret. So, Trini keeps her distance, ignores her feelings, and moves on; it really is a simple rinse and repeat motion she goes through. But like so many times before, the Gods look down upon her and completely fuck up her plan.

 

“Trini! Hi!”

 

“Son of Ares.” Trini murmurs under her breath as she turns her head to see Kimberly move towards her. “Um. Hi. Kimberly?”

 

“Right.”

 

Trini blinks as Kimberly stands before her with her books cradled to her chest and a bright smile on her face, “So uh is there anything I can help you with or did you…?”

 

“I’m sorry I called you Deedee.” Kimberly blurts out, and her smile dims as her cheeks flush. “And I’m sorry I pretended like I didn’t know that we shared Bio. I-I know we do. I _knew_ we did.”

 

“Alright. Um, I accept your apology and raise it with one of my own,” Trini begins as she swings her locker open. “I’m sorry that I crashed your study date with everyone and made it awkward.”

 

“It wasn’t awkward. You didn’t make it awkward. I’d say _I_ made it awkward. Wow, awkward sounds _really_ weird now.” Kimberly murmurs as she drops her head subtly and furrows her brow. “Awkward...awkward. Yeah. Really weird now.”

 

“You’re weird.” Trini chuckles as she reaches into the locker to grab her binder. “And that’s coming from someone whose mom speaks like she is married to Shakespeare.”

 

“Oh.” Kimberly frowns.

 

“It’s kind of cute.” Trini shrugs as she finally grabs a hold of the red binder. “ _You_ are kind of cute. But that’s just between you and me.”

 

Kimberly tilts her head, “So, are we cool?”

 

“Um,” Trini blinks in surprise at the question and she pauses to turn and look at Kimberly. “I didn’t know that we weren’t?”

 

“Wait...but Tommy made it seem…” Kimberly trails off and flushes as she awkwardly shifts and glances down the hallway. “Never mind.”

 

“What did Tommy say?” Trini asks with a look of slight amusement. “Look, you’ve known her longer than I have so you had to have noticed that the girl is a tad bit dramatic.”

 

“A tad?” Kimberly snorts. “She made it seem like you hate me.”

 

Trini slams her locker shut and looks at Kimberly with a scowl, “Who said I don’t?”

 

“I...um…”

 

“Relax, Kim. I like you.” Trini assures her, and she can’t help but melt at Kimberly’s bashful grin. “I’ll see you around. Try not to listen to Tommy anymore, the girl is lowkey crazy.”

 

Trini turns to walk away, and she doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day; oh yeah, her crush on Kimberly was _definitely_ stronger than she thought.

 

-

 

“You don’t always have to go.” Trini snaps.

 

Diana looks at her daughter as she leans in the bedroom doorway, “Bruce asked for my help and that is what I’m giving him. Lois is going to meet me at the airport and she’ll have me flown home as soon as we are finished.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Trini, I will be home before you even fall asleep tonight.” Diana assures her as she approaches her daughter and presses a kiss to her head. “Don’t do anything reckless.”

 

Trini sighs as Diana pulls away, “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

With all her dramatic glory, Diana disappears. Trini wonders sometimes how her mother does it, how she just vanishes off and returns later without a single scratch. After a few hours of wallowing, Trini wanders off towards the park and curls her headphones over her ears before she lays beneath a tree and stares up at the blue sky. The peace lasts for only a moment, it is shattered as she feels the ground shake.

 

“What the fuck?” Trini grumbles as she sits up and her eyes go wide before she quickly stumbles to her feet. “What the _fuck_?”

 

The smoke billows around the center of the town and Trini stares at it with wide, disbelieving eyes. She can hear the screams and she can see bodies scattering, and then she sees the stretch of colors flash by. The awe is clear on her face as she watches the dinosaur shaped ships easily tear at the monsters that grow from the bricks and stretch from the rubble of broken streets and walls; it’s clear to Trini that they’re a little outnumbered now.

 

Trini tilts her head back with a groan before she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Son of a _bitch._ ”

 

-

 

The Rangers fight with as much strength as they can muster. Their loyalty to each other, to their new lives, shine through as their Zords move gracefully through their city. Kimberly is swinging Zack’s Zord through the air when she sees the first blur of red, blue, and gold. For a moment, she thinks it’s a figment of her imagination up until she hears Billy excitedly yelling in their coms.

 

“Who is _that_? Is that a _sword_?” Billy exclaims.

 

Kimberly drops Zack’s Zord in the midst of a group of putties and she peeks down at the intruder to watch as they gracefully move through each rock monster with a quick slice of their sword. Kimberly is momentarily shocked into silence at the beauty of the woman, and she forgets for just a brief second that they are in the middle of a war.

 

“Is that Polly Pocket Prince?” Tommy demands.

 

“Trini?” Jason snaps. “No. No way.”

 

“Guys, that is most definitely Kim’s girl. I’d know those chubby cheeks anywhere.” Zack grunts. “And her boobs…”

 

“I will shoot you if you finish that sentence, Zack. Keep your mouth shut.” Kimberly growls as she loops her Zord around. “I’m going to go get her, we need to get her out of here.”

 

“What? No way! She’s kicking ass!” Zack cheers as he abandons his Zord in order to fight on the ground. “We gotta help her though, these things are never ending.”

 

“Agreed. Rangers, let’s go!”

 

Tommy gives a whoop of happiness as she drops right onto the back of a putty while Billy lands gracefully a few feet away and fires a kick. Both Jason and Kimberly are a little more stealthy as they leave the safety of their Zords and disappear into the growing swarm of disaster. Like so many times before, they pick them off with ease but they find things move faster with Trini fighting a few feet away.

 

“Holy shit, she just got a thousand times hotter in my book,” Zack groans, and Kimberly continues to punch at a putty as he sighs. “She has a fucking _sword_. A sword!”

 

“Hey, I have a sword too.” Jason scoffs.

 

“But she’s like the mini version of Wonder Woman, dude. She’s...Wonder Girl.” Zack points out. “We should leak that name to the press.”

 

“There’s obviously a reason why she’s been hiding this, Zack,” Kimberly snaps as she slides between the legs of a putty. “Don’t even _think_ of mentioning her to the press.”

 

“Somebody is protective of their girl.” Tommy snorts.

 

“She isn’t my girl.” Kimberly growls, and she adds a little more power to her words as she slams a foot into a putty’s knee.

 

“Alright, alright. Damn. Well, go help your _not_ girl. They’re piling up over there.” Tommy notes before she grunts. “They’re piling up  _everywhere._ ”

 

Kimberly barely hears the rest of Tommy’s complaints as she turns to see Trini attempting to fight off the building herd of putties. With a determined glare, Kimberly takes off and easily breaks her way through each putty before she slides up behind one and breaks it to pieces in time to watch as Trini is charged at from behind.

 

“Hey, careful!” Kimberly calls, and she winces when her voices startles Trini enough to distract her. “You need some help?”

 

Trini is quick to look away as she slams her shield against a putty, “Nope. Go back to your flying machine, I got this.”

 

“I’ll have you know I can do hand to hand combat as well.” Kimberly scoffs as she ducks to avoid a rock fist that flies her way. “So, masked vigilante, where have you been for the last year and a half?”

 

“Oh, just watching you Power Rangers clean house and biting my time to steal the spotlight.” Trini replies before she grunts as a strong rock arm throws her a few feet away. “That wasn’t very nice.”

 

Kimberly is quick to destroy the putty before she rushes to offer her hand to Trini, “Oh yeah. These guys have _no_ manners.”

 

“So I see.” Trini grunts as she accepts the hand.

 

“You look like someone I know.” Kimberly hums as she dodges a kick, and puts her fist through a stomach of rock.

 

Trini smirks and slices through a leg, “And you _sound_ like someone I know.”

 

Kimberly is a little dumbfounded and she flounders to take out a putty, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t know me.”

 

“Whatever you say, princess.” Trini laughs before she tosses Kimberly her shield and points a stern finger at her. “On the count of three, push your weight forward as hard as you can.”

 

Kimberly doesn’t have time to question why before Trini is backing up while counting down, and then suddenly her feet her on the shield before she launches herself into the center of a fight going on between six putties and Billy. Kimberly stands there with the shield in her hands and the complete awe hidden safely behind her mask.

 

“That was _so_ hot.” Kimberly murmurs.

 

“Keep it in your suit, Kim!” Zack laughs through the coms. “Come help us and your girl put these motherfuckers back in the ground.”

 

Kimberly shakes herself from her daze and nods eagerly, “On it.”

 

The fight seems better contained with Trini fighting alongside them, and Jason is a little amazed at how well they all fight together; it seems like Trini was always a missing part of their team. By the time the putties are dust at their feet, the town has crowded and Trini winces as she sees the flashes of phones. With a quick snap of her heel, she flips her shield into the safety of her grasp before she turns to see the Rangers approaching her.

 

“Well,” Trini sighs as she swings her sword into the safety of the sheath on her back. “As fun as this has been, I really must be going.”

 

“Thank you.” Jason says as he steps forward with his hand extended, and Trini reaches out to give it a firm shake. “We look forward to working with you again in the future.”

 

“Damn. No need to make it so serious. Lighten up a little.” Trini laughs as she releases his hand and salutes the team with a smirk. “See you around, Power Rangers!”

 

“Wow.” Kimberly breathes out as Trini rushes away in time to avoid the sudden swarm of media. “Now _that_ is my kind of woman.”

 

-

 

“Thank Zeus.”

 

Trini smiles at the sight of her mother as she carefully closes the front door behind herself, “You’re back.”

 

“Are you alright, Trini? They didn't need me in National City so I came home to find Angel Grove in partial ruins and my daughter in the middle of it all.” Diana demands as she brushes forward to carefully remove Trini’s mask. “Were you injured?”

 

“Is it _possible_ for me to be injured?” Trini frowns.

 

“Trinity.” Diana snaps.

 

“Mom. No. I’m fine. Stop freaking out.” Trini sighs with a roll of her eyes. “I did what you’ve been training me for, I defended my town. All is well. Happy ever after. The evil is defeated. Peace is restored. Blah blah blah.”

 

“I am so proud of you.” Diana whispers as she reaches out to wipe a mark of soot from Trini’s cheek. “You were very brave out there, Trini. Is this something you want to continue?”

 

Trini scowls, “Saving Angel Grove’s ass? No.”

 

“Language.” Diana scolds.

 

“Sorry. But no, the uh the Power Rangers have it covered. I’ll just be there for backup.” Trini shrugs before she winces. “Can I put my stuff up? This shield is getting heavy.”

 

Diana shakes her head as she reaches to take the shield from her dramatic daughter, “I say we celebrate this victory with ice cream.”

 

“Chocolate? With chocolate syrup and whip cream? And extra cherries?” Trini demands as she begins to strip from her wrist bands.

 

“As you wish.” Diana laughs. “Go change.”

 

When Trini was born, Diana changed. For so long she believed she was put on this world to protect it, and part of her knows she really  _was,_ but the second she held her daughter all of that changed. The second Trini opened her eyes, the first time she smiled, the first time she said mama, the first step she took, the first time she picked up a sword, the first time she sparred...those were all the moments that mattered to Diana now.

 

And as her daughter grows into a little warrior, Diana’s love and pride grows with her.

 

-

 

Saturday detention is a little awkward.

 

The Rangers can’t stop looking at Trini, can’t keep the memories of her effortless moves from their heads. Zack begged Zordon to let them tell Trini who they were, but he was shut down immediately. As the class nears its end, Trini finally looks up and glares at Billy who gaps for a moment before he quickly drops his attention to his homework while Zack continues to stare.

 

“ _What_?” Trini growls.

 

Zack smirks and shrugs, “So, what were you doing on the day that big group of rock monsters attacked Angel Grove?”

 

“Subtle.” Tommy mumbles.

 

Trini tenses as she sees the five curious gazes and then a smug grin appears on her face, “I’ll tell you where _I_ was if you tell me where _you_ were.”

 

That silences them all instantly.

 

“So, princess,” Trini grins as she props her head in her hand. “Wanna trade war stories over some donuts and coffee?”

 

“War stories?” Kimberly repeats.

 

“I’m sure you have tons of stories. Or we could do boring small talk. What’s your favorite color? _Pink_? Yellow?” Trini teases, and she chuckles as Kimberly flushes. “You up for it?”

 

“I think that would be _wonderful._ ” Kimberly breathes out with a challenging smile. “Say, do you take martial arts? With arms like that, you’ve gotta be doing _something_. Sword fighting maybe?”

 

Tommy rolls her eyes as she looks to Jason, “How long do you think it’ll be before they finally just tell each other?”

  
“I give it till the end of the day.” Jason sighs as he watches Kimberly and Trini lean closer together while trading horrible puns. “So much for following Zordon’s rules.”


	2. when you smile i fall apart

Trinity Prince is brought into the world on the coldest day of the year. With soft tufts of dark hair and brown eyes, she steals Diana’s heart and wraps her easily around her tiny finger. For the first time since Steve’s death, Diana feels like there is so much more to this world than fighting to keep its order; for the first time ever, Diana knows that she has so much more to fight for.

 

“Hello, little one.” Diana whispers as she touches the tip of her finger against Trini’s button nose. “You are just as beautiful as I dreamed for you to be. Welcome to the world, my Trinity.”

 

-

 

Kimberly Hart is born on a burning hot evening in June. Her screams are loud and demanding, and Madeline and Ted cringe but they still hold her and look down at her with so many promises in their eyes. They plan to give their little girl the life neither of them had, they plan to give her the best parts of them. With a smile, Ted sweeps his daughter from her white crib and watches as her thick lashes flutter before she opens her eyes to stare up at him.

 

“She is so beautiful, Maddy.” Ted grins as he bounces the newborn who arches her eyebrows while she squirms sleepily. “Do you hear that, my sweet Kimmy? You are the world’s most beautiful girl. Someday you are going to give the world the best parts of you, and I’ll be so proud.”

 

Madeline moves to rest her head on Ted’s bicep and smile at her daughter, “She really is perfect, isn’t she? Our perfect thing.”

 

“Our perfect thing.” Ted repeats with a firm nod.

 

-

 

A smile slides along Diana’s face as she looks away from her tablet and to where her daughter sleeps peacefully in the little cot beside her desk. Motherhood has come so easy to her in some aspects, and she knows she owes that to her daughter; Trini is an amazing baby, she prefers to lay in silence rather than to draw attention to herself. At two months old, Trini is pure perfection.

 

A gurgle catches Diana’s attention and she abandons her work in order to reach in to cradle the infant, “Hello there, my love. You were sleeping for such a long time.”

 

Trini yawns and twists her face in displeasure, and Diana feels her heart swell. With a gentle hum, Diana stands from her chair and walks through her spacious office with Trini in her arms. The infant squirms in her silky white blankets, but makes no other sounds than grunts as her fists open and close in irritation.

 

“You can cry, little one,” Diana laughs as she watches her daughter’s face continue to pinch into a frown. “You are so quiet, it’s a wonder how you ended up in my arms. I know I was quite expressive when I was a baby.”

 

Diana sighs in adoration as Trini settles with the sound of her voice, and it isn’t long before she is asleep once more. With a shake of her head, Diana moves to return Trini to her moses basket before she leans down to settle a soft kiss against her forehead.

 

“My love for you knows no bounds,” Diana whispers as she brushes her fingers over the swell of Trini’s cheek. “I am so lucky to call you mine. Sleep well, little one.”

 

-

 

“Ted, _please_ hand me her pacifier!”

 

“I can’t find it, Maddy.” Ted snaps over the wails of their three month old daughter. “Goddammit! Where did we put that stupid thing?”

 

“Did you check her crib?” Madeline sighs as she paces through the nursery. “She had it when you put her down earlier, remember?”

 

Ted sighs and moves to the crib before he quickly snatches the pink pacifier, “Why didn’t you suggest I look there sooner?”

 

“Because I’m a little occupied.” Madeline replies as she quickly reaches for the pacifier before she slides it into Kimberly’s mouth. “Shh, it’s okay. There you go. All better, sweetheart.”

 

Kimberly cries a lot. Ted and Madeline take her to the doctor again and again, but he just tells them that she’s perfectly alright. It turns out their daughter is just a drama queen who feeds off their attention. The thought brings a smile to Madeline’s face as she sways and watches Kimberly suckle at her pacifier while her eyes slowly drift close.

 

“Oh, my little princess,” Madeline chuckles as she moves to place her in her crib. “Something tells me you’re going to be quite the handful.”

 

-

 

Trini is perfect. With her chubby little face, her tiny button nose, and wide brown eyes full of wonder. She is a quiet baby, except for right now. Early in the morning, at exactly four in the morning, Trini scrunches her face and fills the air of her nursery with her wails. Diana is at a loss on how to fix it, all she can do is pace through the room and rock her daughter while sleepily pleading for her to settle. Her heart cracks as Trini arches in her arms and coughs on a sob, as she watches her daughter all she can think of is how she is failing her little girl.

 

“Little one, I don’t know what else to do for you. I have given you _everything_.” Diana whispers as she looks down at the nine month old. “What do you want, my darling?”

 

Diana swallows hard as Trini folds into her, she doesn’t know if she can take much more. Her heart continues to crackle in her chest, and Trini continues to cry. She considers calling Lois, she doesn’t know what to _do_. As she turns circles and bounces, she thinks of how she is supposed to know how to do this. Comforting Trini, _loving_ her, is supposed to come natural and easy. But sometimes it just doesn’t and Diana hates it.

 

“Please don’t cry, my love,” Diana pleads, but Trini continues to sob on. “I don’t know how to fix this, but I should. I am...I am Princess Diana. You are my _daughter._ I never learned how to do this, I was too busy training. I never mastered it. I just never believed you would exist, little one.”

 

The infant hiccups, and Diana twists her face into one of displeasure. Sometimes, when Trini is freshly bathed and staring up at her with wet curls and a smile, it startles Diana how much love she has for this tiny child. She figures that Trini will always be her only. She is the only one who Diana would lay her life down for without a second thought. She is the only thing that keeps her heart beating. Trini is all and everything that Diana thought was only just a dream, Trini is her reality.

 

“What if I sang for you, my darling?” Diana hums as she sees the tears hanging on Trini’s lashes. “When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart. I’m dedicating every day to you, domestic life was never quite my style. When you smile, you knock me apart, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart.”

 

As she sings, Trini settles. Her features relax and her cries dwindle away into whimpers that make her bottom lip quiver. Diana sighs with relief as she watches Trini’s expression loosen while her fingers flex and reach to grab a hold of the silk of her mother’s nightgown. Diana leans down to press her lips against Trini’s forehead, and she laughs softly as Trini huffs in complaint to the silence.

 

“Oh, would you like me to continue?” Diana teases as she pulls away to smile at Trini. “You will come of age with our young nation. We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you. We’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away. Some day, someday.”

 

Diana sings on, and loses herself as she looks out the window in the nursery and stares at the bright moon. As she finishes the last of the chorus, she glances down and blinks in surprise as she sees that her daughter is snoozing against her chest. Diana releases a shuddering breath as she grins and stares down at her greatest creation, and she begins to realize her purpose. When she met Steve, when she came to America, her purpose was to save mankind. But now, standing in this nursery with Trini bundled in expensive silk, Diana knows her purpose is to be this little girl’s mother.

 

-

 

Ted hears her long before he feels Madeline shift in her sleep with a tired whine. The man sits against the headboard and twirls his wedding band around his finger as Madeline reaches for the baby monitor and pulls it close to her face. After a moment, her hand shoots up in the air and Ted reaches out to take it before he flips it off, but even then their daughter’s cry sound from down the hall.

 

“Kimmy needs you.” Madeline yawns.

 

“Babe, she needs to learn how to soothe herself. She’s ten months old, she should be sleeping through the night.” Ted sighs as he looks down at his half-asleep wife. “Remember what the doctor told us?”

 

“Kimberly isn’t Dr. Kepner’s child, she is _ours_ and I don’t like hearing her cry.” Madeline snaps as she buries her face in her pillow before she rolls her head to glare at him. “Go get her.”

 

“She’s staying in her room, Maddy. I’ll go check on her, but she’s going right back in her crib the second she is asleep again.” Ted grumbles as he throws the covers off his legs and stands. “We can’t keep spoiling her.”

 

Madeline waves him off, and sleepily sighs against her pillow but Ted knows she won’t fall asleep until she is sure Kimberly is okay. With a yawn, Ted rubs tiredly at his eyes and slips into the pink nursery where he is greeted with his daughter’s tiny fists waving in the air. The man looms over the crib and can’t help but smile as he watches Kimberly settle slightly and push out her bottom lip while she blinks heavily.

 

“Don’t even try the pout, princess.” Ted scolds as he reaches in to scoop Kimberly into the strong crook of his arm. “Your mom taught you that pout, didn’t she? I don’t know why you two think it’s okay to gang up on me.”

 

Kimberly gurgles and waves her fists, and Ted marvels how fast she is growing up. To him, she is still the red faced child the doctor handed him swaddled in pink hospital blankets. She’ll always be that to him, he supposes. His princess is just that, his princess, and he really can’t see her ever being anything but just that.

 

“Alright, Kimmy,” Ted begins as he bounces her and begins to walk circles. “I’ll sing...well, _attempt_ to sing you one song and that’s it. After that, you’re going straight back into your crib.”

 

A squeal is the only reply he receives.

 

“Hush little alien don’t say a word, daddy’s gonna catch you a goonie bird. If that goonie bird flies too far then daddy’s gonna lasso you a shooting star. If that shooting star’s too hot, daddy’s gonna catch you an astronaut…”

 

Kimberly stares up at him with a curious expression and he can’t help but laugh. His fingers tickle lightly at her pajama covered stomach, and the baby squeaks as her tiny hands grapple at his fingers. After a moment, he settles and goes back to rocking while Kimberly gurgles happily and watches him with adoration and awe.

 

“If that astronaut should fight, daddy’s gonna bring you a satellite. If that satellite gets away, daddy’s gonna take you to the milky way. If that milk has got no cream, daddy’s gonna buy you a laser beam. If that laser makes things melt, daddy’s gonna get you a new tool belt…”

 

Ted figures his lyrics are way off, but this version always amused him more. Plus, Madeline is the one who packs all the good lullabies; all he is good for is bath time and early morning feedings. A smile works itself across his face as he marvels at his life, marvels at the child that he gave life to, and just like always he swells with pride.

 

“With that tool belt on your hip, you’re gonna build a rocket ship. And when that rocket ship takes flight, daddy’s gonna give you a kiss good night.”

 

Kimberly seems to settle as her eyelashes begin to flutter and her body becomes heavier. With a laugh, Ted begins to move back towards the crib where he is careful as leans over the side to gently place Kimberly on soft sheets before he pulls a fuzzy pink blanket over her small form. His hands curl around the crib as he watches her sleep and he barely startles when Madeline sidles up to him.

 

“Honey…” Madeline begins.

 

Ted smiles as he looks to her, “Yes, dear?”

 

“Never sing that to our daughter again.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

-

 

“I can’t just leave her with _anyone._ ” Diana snaps as she glowers at Bruce Wayne. “I will not trust just anyone to care for my daughter, you’ll have to fight this battle on your own.”

 

“We need you out there.” Bruce frowns.

 

“And my daughter needs me here.” Diana replies as she folds her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I can’t accompany you.”

 

Bruce arches an eyebrow and looks to the playmat a few feet away, “I understand. Not to alarm you, but your kid is gone.”

 

Diana feels a rush of fear run through her as she turns to see that her daughter is indeed gone, and she barely spares Bruce as she turns circles until she sees Trini. Across the room, Trini takes wobbly steps as she holds her hands out to balance herself. Diana stops breathing until Trini stumbles and falls back on her butt with a huff of annoyance.

 

“Cute kid.” Bruce mumbles.

 

“Those were her first steps.” Diana breathes out.

 

Bruce gives her a rare smile, “Congratulations.”

 

Diana doesn’t bother to spare him any other words or even another glance, she is too busy crossing the room to offer her hand to Trini. Brown eyes look up at her, and Diana melts as tiny fingers curl around two of her fingers before she is gently pulled to her feet. Bruce watches them for a moment more before he leaves, he doesn’t think he’ll be pulling Diana away anytime soon.

 

-

 

“I think it’s almost finished.” Ted hums as he looks at their beautifully done Christmas tree. “It’s going to be nice that next year Kimmy will actually be helping us put up the ornaments.”

 

Madeline nods and offers Ted a pink ballet slipper with a tiny photo inside of Kimberly, “Next year she’ll be able to put this up herself.”

 

Ted hangs the ornament and sighs, “Hopefully she won’t end up breaking anything. Something tells me she’s going to be a little clumsy, I guess we’ll know when she _finally_ starts walking.”

 

“Na!”

 

Ted looks over his shoulder and does a double take as he sees Kimberly push off from where she is hanging on the couch, and then she takes a shaky step forward. Madeline turns as she sees Ted eyes go wide, and she claps a hand over her mouth to mask her cry of surprise as she watches Kimberly slowly step forward.

 

“Oh my God, Teddy!” Madeline gasps as she fumbles to pull out of her phone before she drops to her knees. “She’s _walking_.”

 

“That she is!” Ted laughs as he rushes to squat down before he opens his arms to his daughter who immediately squeals. “You can do it, princess. That’s it, come here.”

 

“Look at her go.” Madeline whispers, the awe clear in her voice. “There you go, sweetheart. Just put one foot in front of the other.”

 

“Did you get all of that?” Ted laughs as he gives in and rushes to scoop Kimberly into his arms before me looks to his wife. “She did _amazing_ , Maddy. Such a little expert, this one.”

 

Madeline nods with tears in our eyes, “That’s our Kimmy.”

 

-

 

“Your first trip around the sun is complete.” Diana whispers as she lays in bed with Trini at her side, and the infant gurgles with a smile. “I am so glad you are mine, my darling.”

 

Trini bounces against her mother as she holds her bottle close and watches with those bright brown eyes. Diana looks down at her with pure adoration and wonders for a moment how different life would be for them if they were still on the island, she wonders if there would have been a large celebration for Trini. A smile graces her face as she thinks of the excitement and the loud festival that would have taken place.

 

“They would have danced for hours to celebrate this day, my love,” Diana whispers as she draws her fingers through the soft curls on Trini’s head. “Today you would have been showered with attention. How does that sound?”

 

A bittersweet smile tilts at the corners of her mouth as she thinks of home, sometimes she wishes there was a way to go back. She wishes she could take Trini back to where everything began, at least then she would always know her daughter would be safe. A sigh leaves her as she glances down to watch as Trini’s brow furrows before she looks up at her mother and smiles around the nipple of her bottle.

 

Trini pops her bottle from her mouth, “Ta!”

 

“I am not entirely sure what that means, but I’m going to assume it’s a good thing.” Diana laughs as she presses a kiss to Trini’s head. “Happy birthday, my little one.”

 

This isn’t Themyscira, but this is home and Diana figures that is better than nothing.

 

-

 

“Teddy?”

 

Ted frowns as he turns to face his wife, “What?”

 

“What are you doing in here?” Madeline whispers as she moves into the nursery and curls her arms around Ted’s waist as they watch Kimberly sleep peacefully. “It’s almost midnight, what are you doing in here?”

 

“In three minutes she’s going to be a year old, Maddy.” Ted murmurs. “This little girl, this child I wasn’t even sure I _wanted,_ has been a part of our lives for an entire year. And its been amazing.”

 

“It has.” Madeline nods as she unwraps her arms from around Ted’s waist. “It’s kind of bittersweet, if you really think about it.”

 

“Just a little bit.” Ted agrees as he stares down at his daughter with a smile. “Does it scare you that this is happening? Her birthdays, I mean. She’s not going to be our little princess forever.”

 

“Oh, she’ll always be our princess.” Madeline assures him as she licks her lips and frowns at the burn of tears in her eyes. “God, it feels like yesterday she was kicking for the first time. And I remember holding her for the first time…”

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, babe.” Ted teases as he wraps his arms around Madeline’s waist before he presses a soft kiss to her shoulder. “She’s fine. It’s fine. She’s just...it’s part of growing up."

 

“Can we just go to bed? We have people coming over tomorrow and I don’t feel like looking like a zombie.” Madeline huffs as she pouts her lower lip, Ted simply laughs as he drops yet another kiss to his wife’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Ted nods as he leads Madeline away, the pair slowly slide into their own room and fall upon the mattress as they both stare up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe she’s going to be one, it’s so surreal.”

 

“I think we’ve done a pretty good job with her so far, right?” Madeline hums as she rolls to curl into her husband’s strong side. “I’m not going to say it was a walk in the park, but I think we did good. She’s an amazing baby.”

 

“I agree with you, one hundred percent.” Ted whispers as he looks down at his wife while his fingertips brush over her bare bicep. “She’s so bright for her age, I couldn’t have asked for a better kid. She’s better than any dream.”

 

“Do you remember how terrified we were when we found out I was pregnant?” Madeline whispers as looks to Ted in time to see his small regretful frown. “You were terrified through the whole pregnancy, weren’t you?”

 

“I was, but now...I think I was stupid.” Ted admits with a shrug. “Now, I look at Kimmy and I can’t imagine not having her in my life. She’s perfect, Maddy. The two of you are the greatest things that I’ve ever had the pleasure of calling mine.”

 

Madeline smiles and nuzzles into Ted, “Now who’s getting soft.”

 

“For my girls?” Ted snorts. “Always.”

 

-

 

“Good morning, my love.” Diana coos as she walks into the nursery and her heart melts as she sees Trini standing in her crib. “Looks like somebody is ready to begin their day, yes?”

 

Trini babbles as if to answer and her arms extend to her mother as Diana nears her, and her bell like giggle sounds as the woman easily swings her into her arms. For a moment, Diana simply holds her daughter and allows the last of their night’s sleep to fade from them before she carries Trini towards her little changing table.

 

“Today is going to be a wonderful day. Do you know why?” Diana whispers as she changes Trini. “Today you and I are going to play _all_ day. We can read your books, build your blocks, I will even allow you to play at that dreadful park.”

 

Trini claps her hands and beams, “Mama!”

 

The world seems to vanish around Diana as she stands with the onesie in her hands, and she takes a moment to blink away her tears. Trini lays on the changing table and squirms as everything remains still around her, and Diana is quick to reach out and scoop her into her arms before she gets too close to the edge.

 

“Mama!” Trini repeats.

 

Diana nods and clears her throat, “Yes, little one, I’m your mama.”

 

Trini giggles and burrows into Diana’s neck; the two stand in the sun warmed nursery and Diana holds her daughter just a little tighter, and she isn’t sure she’ll ever be ready to let her go.

 

-

 

“Kimberly Ann Hart, come on.” Madeline pleads as she nudges the pink spoon against her daughter’s pinched lips. “Come on, baby. Just take one bite for mommy. Please?”

 

Brown eyes bore into hers before they narrow, “No.”

 

“Excuse me?” Madeline gaps as she jerks away subtly and stares at her daughter, Kimberly huffs and pouts. “Did you...please tell me you didn’t just say no to me.”

 

“No.” Kimberly repeats with a scowl.

 

“Teddy, get in here!” Madeline exclaims as she continues to stare at her daughter while Kimberly reaches to pick at the Cheerios on the table of her highchair. “Ted!”

 

“What? What’s going on?” Ted demands as he rushes into the room and looks to her wife who is busy watching his content daughter. “Maddy, what’s wrong? Is Kim okay?”

 

“She just said her first word…”

 

Ted gasps, “Was it dada?”

 

“Not exactly.” Madeline sighs. “It was no.”

 

“No? Her first word was no?” Ted repeats before he slowly removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose with a laugh. “Why am I not surprised by that?”

 

“No! No! No!” Kimberly squeals as she slaps her open palms against the highchair tray.

 

Madeline rolls her eyes and sighs, “This is going to be fun.”

 

-

 

Of course Diana realizes that her daughter won’t always be perfect, and it really begins to show when Trini turns three. Trini is one hundred percent her mother, and her stubborn attitude and willpower make it evident. But there’s also that softness that edges around her daughter, and Diana can’t help but find the toddler miraculous. Except for tonight, Trini has picked this particular dinner with Lois and Clark to test her mother.

 

“My darling, please do not put your hands in your food like that.” Diana scolds as she looks to the child strapped safely in a booster seat.

 

Trini huffs and squishes her potatoes, “I no eat.”

 

“So I see.” Diana sighs as she reaches to take her daughter’s plate, but the toddler is quick to sweep it aside. “Trinity, we are not playing right now. Give me your plate.”

 

“No.” Trini chirps.

 

Diana arches an eyebrow slowly, “Trinity.”

 

“Pay!” Trini replies with an expression that rivals her mother’s.

 

“Little one, there will be time to play after you’ve eaten. Give me your plate.” Diana snaps, and Trini pauses for a moment at her tone. “Trinity, I will not ask you again.”

 

Trini seems to consider it for a moment, “No. Pay.”

 

Diana flexes her jaw as she stares at Trini and sees the little war brewing behind those brown eyes and she knows there’s no chance of her winning. The room falls into silence as Trini finally drops her plate and Diana reaches out to wipe her hands only for the toddler to pull away with a grunt and reaches for her own napkin.

 

“I do it.” Trini snaps.

 

“How about we go play?” Clark offers with a small smile as he wipes his mouth. “Trini, wanna show me your new toys?”

 

Trini looks briefly to her mother, “Otay.”

 

Clark stands and presses a kiss to Lois’ head before he moves to scoop Trini up and over his shoulder. For a moment, the dining room is silent as Diana stares at her daughter’s empty spot; across from her, Lois pushes her food around and watches her friend mull over the events. Finally, Diana huffs and looks to the redhead with an expression of displeasure.

 

Diana blinks as she looks to Lois, “She has never been disobedient like that before.”

 

“Welcome to the toddler years, Diana. This is going to be a walk in the park compared to her teen years. Just brace yourself.” Lois laughs as she reaches for her wine glass and tilts it towards Diana. “Here’s wishing you all the luck.”

 

Diana pinches her lips into a thin line, “I will not toast to that.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Lois smirks.

 

With a frown, Diana reaches for her own wine glass and sips at it for a moment ss she replays Lois’ words; she isn’t sure she’ll survive Trini’s supposed toddler years, let alone her teen years. With a harsh swallow, Diana silently wishes _herself_ luck.

 

-

 

Kimberly likes action figures, and dump trucks. She especially loves dump trucks covered in mud. She doesn’t like pink, her favorite color is yellow. She likes to ride on her father’s shoulders and she steals her mother’s leather jackets so she can wear them like dresses. When Kimberly is three, Madeline decides it’s time for them to invest in a big kid bed for their daughter. The trip to Ikea is over too fast, it takes the toddler five minutes to scurry towards a yellow race car bed on display.

 

“Car! Vwoom!” Kimberly exclaims as she points eagerly at the model. “Mommy, I want!”

 

“What? Kimmy, how about this pretty bed with the canopy?” Madeline suggests as she looks to the pricey metal bed frame a few feet away. “It’s so pretty, sweetheart.”

 

“Wace car!” Kimberly squeals as she stumbles to Ted and grabs a hold of his jeans before she pouts up at him. “Daddy, wace car? I want. I want wace car. Vwoom, Daddy!”

 

Ted smiles as he looks to his wife, “Looks like she’s getting the race car bed, babe.”

 

Madeline rolls her eyes and goes along with it; she is pleasantly surprised when Kimberly actually picks out a pair of pink sheets.

 

-

 

“Tell me a story.” Trini chirps.

 

Diana lifts Trini onto the bed with a fond laugh, “Why are you still awake?”

 

“Can’t sleep.” Trini yawns. “Story?”

 

“Alright, my love,” Diana sighs as she sets her tablet aside and allows her five-year-old to fold into her side. “I think it’s time that I tell you where we come from. Far, far away from here is a beautiful place called Themyscira…”

 

Diana dazzles her daughter with the tale of Themyscira, and Trini hangs onto every word as she listens with a dropped jaw. Diana isn’t sure how long she sits there telling Trini of her grandmother and her battle against Ares, but she knows she’s going to regret staying up this late when Trini wakes up grumpy and whining.

 

The second Diana finishes, Trini asks her to tell her the story just one last time. Diana does, and Trini falls asleep with the idea of Themyscira lingering in the back of her head.

 

-

 

Kimberly loves to end her nights bouncing on her parents bed, she is giggles and squeals as she dances along the mattress until her father sweeps her up and away. And then her usual bedtime routine begins; pajamas, brushing her teeth, combing her long locks, and finally deciding on a book for her mother or father to read.

 

“Daddy, let’s read this one!” Kimberly exclaims as she rushes towards her father with a book held above her head. “Let’s read this one and the other one about the frog.”

 

“Only one book tonight, princess.” Ted chuckles as he scoops Kimberly up and carries her towards her waiting bed. “You got to bounce on the bed for an extra ten minutes so one book and then I’m shipping you off to dreamland.”

 

“Ugh!” Kimberly whines as she falls back against her pillow and curls her arms over her chest. “No fair, Daddy. You’re a meanie head.”

 

“Well, meanie heads don’t read fairytales to little princesses so I guess I’ll just go.” Ted shrugs as he flashes his daughter a smirk.

 

“No!” Kimberly exclaims as she drags the word out and scrambles under her pink covers. “I’ll be good. You’re not a meanie head, you’re the bestest daddy ever.”

 

Ted smiles adoringly as he carefully sits on the edge of Kimberly’s bed and allows her to curl into his side, “Well, just because you said _that_ I guess I can read you two books.”

 

“Yay!” Kimberly squeals.

  
Kimberly falls asleep long before the first story is over.

 

-

 

Diana begins to train Trini by the time she is eight, and it’s easy to see her daughter is a natural. Trini moves with as much grace as Diana, and with a power that rivals Hippolyta; she can only imagine how proud her mother would be if she could see her daughter and granddaughter now. Diana smiles as she quickly disarms Trini, and the child growls in annoyance as she reaches for her sword.

 

“Patience, darling.” Diana whispers as Trini swings her blade and begins to circle her mother. “You need to _think_. You hesitate, and hesitation will only be your downfall.”

 

“Okay.” Trini grumbles. “I’m trying.”

 

Diana is quick to once again knock Trini’s sword from her grasp, “Do _not_ allow your guard to fall, Trinity. Focus.”

 

Trini swallows and nods, and Diana immediately softens when she sees the way her daughter reaches up to rub at her eyes. Diana sometimes forgets how different her childhood was compared to Trini’s, she was raised around warriors while Diana has sought out a semi normal life for her daughter; she forgets sometimes she’s merely a child.

 

“No tears, Trinity.” Diana orders as she moves to drop to a knee in front of her daughter. “You are learning, little one. I understand that it is hard to understand, but you will eventually catch on. There is no reason for your tears.”

 

Trini sniffles and wipes her forearm over her nose as she looks to her mother, “B-But you’re mad at me, I’m not fast enough.”

 

“My love, I am nowhere near angered with you. Just as I said, you’re _learning._ You’ve only just begun to train and you are remarkable.” Diana soothes as she reaches out to wipe Trini’s tear away. “Look to me and learn, my love.”

 

“Okay.” Trini murmurs with a firm nod.

 

Diana matches the nod with one of her own before she stands and readies her stance, “Once more and then we shall be through.”

 

Trini narrows her eyes, and charges; Diana is baffled by the time she is disarmed and her eight-year-old smirks down at her.

 

“I win.” Trini chirps.

 

Diana sits up and reaches out to sweep Trini into her lap before she presses a kiss to her head, “Yes you did, little one. I’m proud of you.”

 

-

 

Kimberly is flushed and her smile lights up her face as her feet pound their way up her long driveway. There is an air of childish excitement that surrounds her as she skips up the steps of her porch and tumbles her way into the house. She pauses to catch her breath and listen for any signs of her parents, and she immediately lights up when she hears her father humming in his office.

 

“Daddy!” Kimberly squeals.

 

“I’m in my office, Kimmy!”

 

“I did it!” Kimberly yells as she rushes down the hallway and skids her way into her father’s spacious office. “Daddy, look! I did it! I made it! I tried out and I _made_ it!”

 

Ted scowls as his daughter pours excitedly into his office, “Inside voice, Kimmy.”

 

“But look!” Kimberly whines as she holds up a white copied sheet with a list of names on it. “I got a spot on the cheerleading team!”

 

“What?” Ted laughs as he quickly stands and moves to take the paper from Kimberly. “Well, would you look at that! Kimberly Ann Hart, you’re name is the first one on the list.”

 

“Coach say I’m the best.” The eight-year-old shrugs before she flicks a strand of hair behind her strong shoulder. “She says that I’ll definitely be a flyer when I’m in high school.”

 

“That’s my girl!” Ted cheers as he scoops her up and carries her through the house. “Maddy, we have our own little powderpuff cheerleader living in our house. Come meet the newest little pompom shaker in Angel Grove Elementary.”

 

Madeline appears in the kitchen doorway with a wide smile, “I knew you could do it, Kimmy! Oh, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Kimberly lights up and revels in the way her parents dote on her and gush about her future, she figures the only way from here is up.

 

-

 

“How come I don’t have a dad?”

 

Diana pauses as she looks to where her eleven-year-old is polishing her shield, “Why do you ask, my love?”

 

“Everyone at school has a dad. I don’t. Some of the dads don’t live with them, but they have pictures of them and see them on holidays.” Trini explains as she looks up at her mother. “Where’s mine?”

 

“You don’t have a father.” Diana admits.

 

“Emma says that’s what her mom tells her, but her grandma says she has one but he’s a no good deadbeat.” Trini shrugs before she abandons her rag and tilts her head. “Is my dad a secret? Did he hurt your feelings?”

 

“No, little one,” Diana assures her before she sets her sword aside and moves so she can sit in front of Trini. “You truly don’t have a father. You were created from clay.”

 

Trini scrunches her nose, “Like playdough?”

 

“No. You see, I longed for something other than being a warrior,” Diana begins as she reaches out to sweep a strand of hair from Trini’s face. “I longed to have a purpose, and along came you. I wanted to be a mother so with all my heart and strength, I wished for you and thus you were born.”

 

“So, I’m just like you?” Trini demands.

 

“You are.” Diana nods with a fond smile.

 

Trini pauses for a moment before she gives a lopsided grin, “Cool. You’re Wonder Woman and you’re awesome. And now I don’t have to marry a boy, I can marry a girl and _wish_ for a baby.”

 

“You can marry whoever you please. So long as they make you happy.” Diana whispers before she narrows her eyes. “Now, no more distractions. It’s time for your archery lesson.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

-

 

“Mom, who am I gonna marry?”

 

Madeline looks away from the road for a brief second to see Kimberly’s frown, “I don’t know, sweetheart. That’s up to you.”

 

“Well, how come you knew you wanted to marry dad? How am I supposed to know?” Kimberly asks with a scowl. “I wanna know when I meet my soulmate. Will it be love at first sight?”

 

“I don’t have any answers to those questions, Kimmy. The heart wants what the heart wants, the only person who will know that is _you_.” Madeline explains. “You’ll know deep in your heart when you meet your soulmate.”

 

Kimberly nods slowly, “I hope it’s Zac Efron.”

 

-

 

Gotham is dark, it’s always dark. Tonight though, as the lightning dances on her wall and the thunder rumbles loudly, Trini feels like the entire _world_ is dark. At thirteen, Trini has been deemed old enough to stay home alone while her mother is off saving the world. It gets lonely on nights like this, on nights when their penthouse seems twice its size and the strength she posses seems nonexistent. A particularly loud burst of thunder causes her to cringe as she pulls her blankets over her head and burrows further into her pillows.

 

Her mother has always been careful and hesitant when it comes to exposing Trini to her alternate ego, but Diana wasn’t one to hide things from her daughter. And although Trini is proud of the knowledge that _her_ mom is Wonder Woman, a total badass warrior, sometimes she can’t help but admit to herself it sucks. On days and nights when Diana leaves her though, a loneliness settles deep in her bones and throbs with an ache.

 

Trini grits her teeth as the rain slams hard against her balcony doors, and finally she gives in and tosses her bedsheets off. Her feet patter softly as she wanders through the hallway, and to the closet in her mother’s bedroom. With quick work, she types in a familiar code and steps into the small elevator space offered to her; the thunder and rain disappear as the elevator climbs further and further into the training room.

 

Bruce had their safe room built for them when Trini was merely a newborn, everything they could possibly need is held safely here. With a huff, Trini crosses the room and throws up the cabinet where her bow and arrows wait. She is quick to load the quiver and she fires at the target on the opposite end of the room, and slowly the anxieties melt away as it splits through perfectly. Target after target explodes until Trini runs out of arrows and her eyes are red with building tears.

 

“Little one?”

 

Trini turns and looks to her mother, “Mama?”

 

“What are you doing awake?” Diana asks in a soft voice as she crosses the room and takes the bow away from the teen. “Why are you upset?”

 

Trini doesn’t answer, she just falls into her mother’s arms. With a deep breath, Trini takes in the smell that reminds her too much of Gotham; her mother pulls her close and Trini shifts uncomfortably against her mother’s suit until Diana finally scoops her small frame up. She feels a little ridiculous as her eyes grow heavy and she curls further into her mother, she feels that loneliness chill her once more before the exhaustion sets in.

 

Trini burrows into Diana with a frown, “I wish you weren’t Wonder Woman.”

 

Diana feels the first tear fall as Trini’s breaths even out; she can’t help but sometimes wish she wasn’t Wonder Woman either.

 

-

 

Kimberly’s parents travel more often once she is old enough to learn how to order take out and has friends she can stay with while their gone. At first, Kimberly hates it. Her father misses one of her games and she doesn’t speak to him for a week, and then her mother misses a play she has two lines in and she receives the same silent treatment. Kimberly is so used to having them around that it feels almost impossible to imagine learning how to adjust without them.

 

And then she meets Amanda Todd and it gets a little easier. Amanda becomes her best friend and her parents don’t worry as much when they leave because Kimberly has the Todd family now and she’s safe. There comes a time when Kimberly becomes _excited_ for them to go because that means sleepovers and nights spent giggling and trading childish gossip.

 

“Come on, call him!” Amanda giggles.

 

Kimberly flushes, “But _you_ like him.”

 

“I know! That’s why _you_ have to call and ask him if he likes me too.” Amanda explains as she pushes her house phone towards Kimberly. “Come on, Kim. Please! We can call Jason Scott after this and see if he likes you, okay?”

 

“Okay. Fine.” Kimberly sighs.

 

With a nervous expression, Kimberly reaches for the phone and dials the number scribbled in the yearbook. The rings seem almost twice as loud as she watches Amanda clap her hands over her mouth to mask her excited squeals. Finally, Tyler Flemings picks up and Kimberly freezes as she hears his squeaky voice.

 

“Tyler, it’s Kimberly Hart.” Kimberly begins, and her eyes go wide as he says something. “I uh...um, yeah. No. No, I don’t...do you like Amanda?”

 

Amanda leans forward excitedly, “Does he?”

 

“ _Me_?” Kimberly demands, and she winces when she sees Amanda’s smile dim subtly. “Oh. No. I don’t really know. My parents are out of town so I’m not allowed to do anything.”

 

Amanda sneers and pushes off the floor before she moves to collapse on her bed and Kimberly scrambles to end the call with Tyler. Finally, after a promise of a date to the movies, Kimberly slams the phone down and hurries to join Amanda. For a long moment, all is quiet and then Amanda turns to look at her with that familiar grin.

 

“Well, since _you_ get Ty then I get Jason.”

 

With that, Amanda is off and diving towards the phone. Two hours later, Kimberly lays beside her sleeping friend and stares up at the ceiling with a frown as she thinks of her plans for tomorrow evening. She and Amanda have a double date set up with Ty and Jason, and Kimberly can’t help but realize her parents are going to miss out on her first date; it surprises her how much she really doesn’t care. As that thought swims in her head, she finally gives into her tiredness and drifts off.

 

-

 

Trini doesn’t really date. She doesn’t really see the point. Everyone she encounters always has some hidden agenda; with the boys, it’s always about what they can get out of her physically. She allows it for a while, she just let’s them take and waits to feel _something_ but it never comes. By the time she is sixteen, kissing boys feels more like a chore than anything. So, she gives it up and focuses on where her attention _really_ lays.

 

The first time she kisses a girl, Trini finally realizes what pleasure and excitement feel like. Morgan tastes like bad decisions and mint ice cream, and Trini holds onto it as tight as she can. Her mother doesn’t seem to notice that she sneaks in and out, and Trini can’t seem to get enough of Morgan. She makes her feel like something makes sense, she makes things a little lighter.

 

For three months, Morgan _takes_. She feeds off Trini’s light and steals pieces of her only to toss them aside when she grows bored. Eventually, Morgan tosses her aside completely. And just like her city, Trini slowly fades into darkness. Diana finally notices, and she assures Trini that the right person for her is out there and _now_ just isn’t the time to find them.

 

So yeah, Trini doesn’t really date.

 

-

 

Ty is Kimberly’s first _everything._

 

He isn’t perfect, and sometimes he makes her wants her to scream but he’s _hers_. He treats her with respect, and always makes her laugh. All in all, he is everything that her parents want for her but he’s not enough. The butterflies that once flew in her stomach have escaped, and now she feels nothing when she looks at him. He’s just a good friend that she likes to make out with, Amanda says that it really isn’t a bad thing.

 

“Hey, beautiful.”

 

Kimberly sighs and looks to Ty, “Hey.”

 

“Good to see you too.” Ty mumbles as he leans against the locker next to hers before he smirks at Amanda. “Amanda, what’s up? Have you gotten a smile out of my girl yet?”

 

“Oh, that’s not _all_ I’ve gotten out of her.” Amanda purrs as she winks at a laughing Ty. “Don’t mind her, she’s just grumpy because the new girl made the team today.”

 

Ty and Amanda continue flirt, and Kimberly continues to pretend she doesn’t notice. It used to bother her, but she stopped caring almost six months ago; now, she just acts oblivious and allows it to happen. She knows it _should_ upset her, but she can’t help but realize her relationship really means that little to her; Kimberly knows Ty is her now, but he definitely doesn’t feel like her forever.

 

So, she ignores it and moves on.

 

-

 

Trini’s life begins all over again on a Thursday.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“It has potential. I like our house.” Trini shrugs as she looks to her mother. “What do _you_ think? I mean, are you upset that I wanted to leave Gotham? I know I was being bitchy but…”

 

“Stop that, little one.” Diana laughs as she glances momentarily to her daughter. “Gotham is just a city. The most important part of it was _you_. This is...a new beginning.”

 

Trini ducks her head and tugs at the yellow beanie on her head, “And you’re cool with that?”

 

“Totally cool with it.” Diana smirks.

 

Trini rolls her eyes as they finally reach the school, and Diana slides out of the car before they stare up at the brown building. There is nothing exciting about it, it looks like every other high school in America but it’s her fresh start so to Trini it looks perfect. With a deep breath, Trini is quick to follow her mother inside where the hallways empty and doors slam shut. Her sneakers squeak alongside the tap of her mother’s heels as they walk towards the office and duck inside the glass cased space.

 

“Hello.”

 

The plump woman behind the desk looks up and her eyes go wide, “Wow.”

 

Diana barely pays her any mind as she reaches into her purse to fish out Trini’s transcripts, “I’m Ms. Prince, I am here to enroll my daughter.”

 

The school is on the small size, but it’s _new_. The receptionist jabbers on, but Trini pays her no mind as she smiles softly and looks around. An angry tone catches her attention, and she turns her head to see a dark-haired girl being guided into the office and she hates the way her breath catches slightly. From what she can see, the girl is _beautiful._ And from the looks of it she’s trouble too; she is exactly Trini’s type.

 

The door to the office slams shut, and Trini blinks from her thoughts as she sees her mother looking at her with a hesitant smile.

 

Diana tilts her head, “So?”

 

“It’s awesome, Mom. Thanks.” Trini grins.

 

“Anything for you, little one.”

 

-

 

Kimberly blows her entire world up on a Thursday.

 

“You are the meanest girl I have ever met.”

 

The words swim in her head and she can hear the chatter of her classmates as they agree with his statement, and Kimberly lashes out before she can think. She packs her last wasted four years into the punch, and she hisses in displeasure as pain explodes in her knuckles while Ty’s head snaps back and bounces against the lockers. For a moment, the hallway goes silent as they all watch Ty press a hand to his mouth before he spits and a tooth collapses at Kimberly’s feet.

 

“You _bitch_.” Ty growls. “You punched out my tooth.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Kimberly snarls as she rubs her knuckles while tears of anger build in her eyes. “I’m sure they can put it back.”

 

“What is going on over here?”

 

Kimberly swallows hard as the principal approaches the crowd, and she can see from the way he looks to her that he is here for more than a mediator. She doesn’t protest as he orders for her to follow him before he latches onto her arm. Like some bad movie, she can literally picture herself falling from grace and reaching for hands that only reach out to smack hers away. _She_ did this. She is the one who sent that naked picture of her best friend out, and now the consequences have caught up.

 

A pain lurches in her as she remembers the expression of betrayal on Amanda’s face when Ty had told her what Kimberly had done. She can also feel the sting in her cheek from the slap she was dealt alongside that look. Jealousy, popularity, and pettiness is a horrible mix, and Kimberly has been brewing with all of it since the moment a drunk Amanda admitted she had hooked up with Ty two weeks ago.

 

As Kimberly is led into the office, a smile catches her attention. With a quick look over her shoulder, she sees a girl with big brown eyes and a beanie falling over her ears; Kimberly is immediately taken by the stranger. Just as she takes one last look, her arm is yanked and she looks back to the office before her stomach drops as she sees the angered faces of both her parents and Amanda’s.

 

The door slams shut, and the stranger disappears behind it.

 

Madeline looks at her with wide eyes, “What have you _done_ , Kimberly?”

 

Her father doesn’t say anything, and somehow that is so much worse.

 

-

 

“I have a gift for you.”

 

Trini pulls her headphones around her neck as her mother lingers in the doorway, “Huh?”

 

“I have a gift for you.” Diana repeats as she steps into the room and beckons Trini to join her, and after a moment the teen collapses on the mattress beside her mother. “You’re going to be seventeen this year, and I believe it’s time for you to have this.”

 

“Okay…” Trini frowns.

 

Diana looks at her for a long moment before she carefully pulls the lid of the box off to reveal the stunning but simple gold mask. It reminds Trini of the headband her mother wears, and she knows exactly what her mother means when she offers it to her; it is so much more than just a gift, it’s her mother’s way of saying she is ready to embrace whatever future Trini chooses.

 

“It’s...a mask.” Trini murmurs.

 

“There were many on the island who wore masks such as these, and Bruce designed one for you after you began training.” Diana explains as she looks to her hesitant daughter. “He thought that you would be following in my footsteps.”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow, “You’d allow that?”

 

“Allow is a strong word, my darling.” Diana sighs as she runs her fingertips over the mask. “I will never try to stop you for starting your future, and I’ll support you in whatever you choose. So long as you’re safe then I will be happy.”

 

“This coming from the same woman who _cried_ when I cut my first tooth and just about had a heart attack on my first day of school.” Trini teases as she reaches in to pick up the mask. “This is...intense. You’re really okay with whatever I choose?”

 

“Of course, little one.” Diana nods.

 

“I don’t…” Trini pauses and heaves out a long breath of thought. “Mom, this isn’t something I _want_. I told you that. Being a superhero just isn’t in my future, alright? I don’t need this.”

 

Diana is silent before she stands and presses a kiss to Trini’s forehead, “You may think that, but you never know. Keep this. It is yours, my love. Neither you nor myself can see the future, you might need it one day.”

 

Trini fingers the golden mask as Diana leaves her in her half unpacked room, and finally she stands to hide it in the back of her closet; she _refuses_ to embrace this, she doesn’t want to be another Wonder Woman.

 

-

 

Kimberly tumbles from grace and right into the clutches of a new destiny. She becomes a Power Ranger, and suddenly her life has meaning again. She goes from being the school joke to suddenly having four new best friends who fight alongside her to save their little town. It all happens so fast, and Kimberly can barely wrap her head around it; she isn’t sure what makes _her_ worthy of something so pure, something so good.

 

But there was a part of her that is terrified of this. They have only been Rangers for a couple weeks and they’ve already saved the town. They have already almost died. A lump grows in her throat as she remembers the feel of flames engulfing her, and her eyes squeeze shut as her mind begins the constant replay of her teammates, of her  _friends,_ desperate screams.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

“Huh?” Kimberly looks up to see the four other Rangers linger at the mouth of the ship. “Um, no. I think I’m gonna hang around for a bit.”

 

Zack arches an eyebrow, “But we’re gonna go get pizza. This is the first time Jason has let us leave training early, dude. Let’s go!”

 

“Nah. I need some time.” Kimberly whispers.

 

“To what? Mull over the battle? We won, Kim. Rita has been bitch slapped back into space.” Tommy points out with a smug smirk. “Let’s go out and celebrate that.”

 

“If you want.” Billy chirps.

 

“As happy as I am about Rita, I’m just not up to celebrate tonight.” Kimberly shrugs. “My parents want me home early tonight anyway. They’ve been kinda protective since the whole destroyed Angel Grove thing.”

 

Jason nods and hikes his backpack up his shoulder, “We understand. We’ll be at the parlor if you change your mind.”

 

With a small nod, Kimberly turns away and listens to Zack complain as they all disappear with a quick leap. Once she is sure they’re gone, she tucks herself into a rock corner and pulls her power coin free from her jacket pocket. The constant glow and hum light up her face as she stares at it and thinks of how different her life is. Two weeks ago, she was no one. Two weeks ago, she didn’t even know Billy’s last name or that Zack’s mother was sick. Two weeks ago, she was _normal_.

 

Kimberly sits with her coin in her hand and she is careful as her fingers run over the glow of the pink inside. After a moment, she slips it into her pocket and resides herself to the fact that this is her future; she’s a Power Ranger now, and there’s no going back.

 

-

 

Trini slowly but surely makes friends.

 

Her best friend is Tommy Oliver. They have become inseparable, and she knows it annoys her mother a little bit. At first, Trini was hesitant to get close to the other girl but it wasn’t long till she realized who her new best friend was close to and that person was none other than Kimberly Hart. She is a little cautious once her friendship with Tommy begins, she can sense that the girl is hiding something and Trini has one too many secrets of her own to hide so she doesn’t feel like putting up with anymore.

 

And Angel Grove is kind of _weird._ Like, superhero weird. She is free from that life for a few months before a gold monster appears and brings out a group called the Power Rangers. Trini rolls her eyes anytime her mother brings them up, and sometimes Trini swears Tommy is a part of them. So she pushes her away, she tries to keep her at a distant in hopes she’ll just leave her alone.

 

Yet Tommy keeps coming around with that daring smirk and sparkling green eyes, and Trini can’t help but fall victim to it. And that is how she ends up with Tommy tugging on her hand as she drags her towards Jason Scott’s house while she rambles on about the study dates she has. Once she pours into the quaint home, it takes her a moment to realize that Jason isn’t alone.

 

“Yo, new girl!” Zack smirks as he nods at her.

 

Trini arches an eyebrow at him, “I didn’t peg you as a study group type, Zack. Seems like you’re just full of surprises.”

 

“Oh, that’s me,” Zack beams. “A walking surprise.”

 

“Hey, T.” Jason grins.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash this, Tommy said that Billy would be able to help me with my Calculus. I’m kind of bombing.” Trini admits as she shoulders her backpack off and looks to said boy. “Think you can lend me a hand?”

 

Billy perks up and nods, “I’d be happy to!”

 

Just as she pulls out her book, the front door open and she looks to the doorway in time to see Kimberly Hart appear. Her mouth goes dry and her heart rate picks up, and she tenses when she sees Kimberly pause as she looks at her with wide eyes. Suddenly, Trini doesn’t feel so welcome anymore. After a moment, Kimberly shakes herself from her staring and looks to Tommy with wide eyes before she forces a smile as she slides her dark eyes to take Trini in.

 

“Deedee, right?”

 

Trini falters and scowls, “It’s _Trini_. We have…”

 

“English together.” Kimberly nods.

 

“Bio.” Trini snaps. “We have _Bio_ together.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as she plops down in the seat beside Billy and ignores Kimberly; she supposes she’s back to how things were in Gotham, dating just isn’t in the cards for her.

 

-

 

Detention is Kimberly’s least favorite thing.

 

Saturday after Saturday she is forced to sit in a room for two hours and do _nothing._ The only thing that makes it a smidge better is that three of her fellow Rangers are stuck there as well, and it shocks her that Tommy hasn’t joined them yet. But all of that changes on yet another boring Saturday, the Rangers are all grouped together at a table when Tommy comes hopping down the steps with a sleepy eyed Trini trailing her.

 

“What’s up, losers?” Tommy hums as she pulls a chair towards the table and spins it so she can straddle it.

 

Jason blinks as he looks from her to Trini, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m officially joining the Breakfast Club. Your precious basket case is here.” Tommy beams before she nods to the girl sitting beside her. “And I dragged T along for the ride.”

 

“Wait...what did you guys _do_?” Billy demands.

 

“Polly Pocket Prince here managed to sneak the principal's fucking _car_ on the roof.” Tommy scoffs as she claps a hand on Trini’s back with a look of complete awe. “She refuses to tell me _how_ she did it, but I couldn't let her go down alone.”

 

“That was _you_?” Zack gaps.

 

Trini smirks as she leans back to kick her feet up on the desk, “Guilty as charged.”

 

“Everyone was talking about that for _days_.” Jason laughs as he looks between Trini and Tommy. “How did you guys pull it off?”

 

“I distracted, and she acted.” Tommy shrugs.

 

“But...a car?” Billy demands. “ _How_?”

 

As Tommy jumps into telling them her tale, Kimberly takes a moment to look to Trini who catches her gaze and smiles hesitantly. Just like a hundred times before, Kimberly feels her palms sweat as she takes in Trini’s smile. It’s been almost a year since this girl popped into their town, and Kimberly still turns into a bumbling mess around her.

 

“Hi.” Kimberly grins.

 

Trini tilts her head, “What’s up, princess?”

 

“T, tell them what happened when you got caught!”

 

Just like that, Trini gives her a wink and turns away. As a blush colors her face, Kimberly can’t help but think that detention suddenly isn’t so bad.

 

-

 

Trini finds out Kimberly is a Power Ranger.

 

So, her logical response to the new information is to ask Kimberly on a date.

 

-

 

Kimberly finds out Trini is a mini version of Wonder Woman.

 

So, when Trini asks her on a date, her logical response is to say yes.

 

-

 

“So, where did you move from?”

 

Trini looks up from her phone, “Does it matter?”

 

“You’re the one who invited me on this little...date. You don’t get to be secretive.” Kimberly smirks as she sips her coffee. “Who are you texting? Am I just your side chick?”

 

“You think very highly of yourself.” Trini laughs as she locks her phone and sets it aside, and a look of amusement colors her face as she folds her hands on the table. “And to answer your question, we moved here from Gotham.”

 

Kimberly sputters on her coffee, “Like, _Batman’s_ Gotham?”

 

“He isn’t the only one who lives there so it isn’t really his.” Trini scoffs as she rolls her eyes and stabs a fork into their shared donut.

 

“Sounds like you have a personal issue with the guy. You friends with him?” Kimberly teases, and her eyes widen as Trini falls silent. “ _Bullshit_. You actually know Batman?”

 

“I know _of_ him.” Trini shrugs. “Everyone does.”

 

“Something tells me you know more than you’re letting on.” Kimberly hums as she tilts her glass towards Trini. “I don’t know what you’re hiding, but I’m going to find out.”

 

Trini slides the fork along her teeth and watches the way Kimberly’s eyes dart to her mouth, “And how do you plan to do _that_?”

 

“I’m not sure yet.” Kimberly admits as she licks her lips. “But maybe I can crack you a little on our first real date this Wednesday.”

 

“Oh?” Trini chuckles.

 

“Yup.” Kimberly chirps as she stands and cradles her coffee close to her chest. “I’ll pick you up at seven, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Trini nods.

 

Trini watches Kimberly back away before she shoots her one last smile and brushes out of the coffee shop; with a grin, Trini leans back in her booth as she reaches for her own coffee. Suddenly, dating seems like the best part of Angel Grove.

 

-

 

Kimberly and Trini begin to date not long after that first date in a rundown pizza parlor after they leave a study date with the group. Everything comes natural between them, and their secrets loom but don’t offer a threat. Trini meets Kimberly’s parents on a Sunday afternoon that she is picking her girlfriend up for a picnic, and she is pleasantly surprised by how welcoming they are.

 

“Kimmy, she’s adorable.” Madeline gushes.

 

Kimberly sighs as she flashes a smirking Trini an apologetic frown, “Mom, leave her alone. I’ll be home by ten tonight, okay?”

 

“Nine. It’s a school night.” Ted reminds her with a stern frown before he looks to Trini. “Take care of my princess, and we won’t have a problem. Break her heart and I can’t be held responsible for what I do to you, alright?”

 

“Dad.” Kimberly whines.

 

Trini waves her off with a smile before she catches Ted’s strong gaze, “I understand, Mr. Hart. I’ll have her home by eight forty five.”

 

“I like her.” Ted chuckles. “She’s a keeper, Kimmy.”

 

Kimberly grins as she looks to Trini, “Yeah. I know.”

 

-

 

Diana is a different story.

 

“A _date_?” Diana repeats with a frown.

 

Trini watches her mother’s eyebrow slowly arch as she frowns, “Yeah. We’re going on a date. To the movies. It’s totally normal, Mom. It’s what Lois always tries to get you to do.”

 

“Are you in love?” Diana demands.

 

“What? No!” Trini exclaims as her cheeks flame with a blush. “Mom, I just...I _like_ her. She’s beautiful and she’s smart, you’re really going to like her. She’s a Power Ranger.”

 

Diana hums, “I see.”

 

“That’s your annoyed face.” Trini sighs as she sees the way her mother’s brow furrows and her lips pinch into a thin line. “Why are you annoyed? You’re the one who was all excited when I told you I’ve been hanging out with the Rangers.”

 

“Dating and spending time with are two very different things.” Diana reminds her as her expression softens. “How long has this been going on, Trinity?”

 

“A few weeks.” Trini shrugs. “We were still getting a feel of things, and her life can be pretty hectic sometimes so…”

 

Diana tilts her head, “Does she know that you know of her true identity?”

 

“I mean, I’m sure she’s probably caught onto the fact that I know.” Trini scoffs. “And I _know_ she knows who I am. My uh _costume_ isn’t exactly that concealing.”

 

“Is she worthy?”

 

The question hits Trini and she falters for a moment; she hadn’t really thought about it. She had never even _considered_ thinking like that. All she knows is that Kimberly makes her heart jump and their last four weeks together have been the happiest Trini has felt in a while. Finally, Trini allows a lopsided smile to appear before she nods and watches her mother soften.

 

“Then I can’t wait to _formally_ meet her.”

 

Trini is a bundle of nerves by the time the doorbell rings, and she hurries to let Kimberly in. As Kimberly ducks her head to press a kiss to her lips, the sound of someone clearing their throat causes her to look up and she falters. With an anxious smile, Kimberly looks to Diana who tilts her head and looks her over for a long moment. Trini holds her breath as her mother sizes Kimberly up and she only loosens her form when she sees the small smile that slowly graces her mother’s face.

 

“So, where are you taking my daughter on this outing?”

 

“Um, to a movie...ma’am. And then we were going to get dinner afterwards. B-But only if you’re okay with that, ma’am.” Kimberly replies as she shifts nervously and looks to Trini. “I’ll have her home early, if you’d like.”

 

“Trinity is an only child…”

 

Trini slaps a hand to her forehead, “ _Mom_!”

 

“She is my only child. She is my whole world. All I ask is that you care for her and keep her safe. I don’t allow just _anyone_ to take my daughter out.” Diana explains in a stern tone. “My daughter is very fond of you, Miss Hart. Do not hurt her.”

 

Kimberly nods quickly, “You have my word.”

 

“That is all I ask of you.” Diana whispers before she looks to Trini, and her features immediately soften as she tilts her head. “Take a jacket with you, little one. It’s a bit cold out.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Mom.”

 

Trini is quick to grab her jacket off the hook on the wall before she practically drags Kimberly out of the house. The pair is silent as they walk to the car, and Trini smiles softly when she sees her mother watching from the window; Diana waves and Trini feels a pang of _something_. She isn’t sure what, but it jolts her and radiates through her body as she returns to the gesture before she ducks into the car and reaches to fiddle with the radio as Kimberly pulls away from the house.

 

“Your uh your mom is kind of terrifying.” Kimberly admits as she looks to Trini. “I was almost afraid she wouldn’t let you out the door, and if looks could kill then…”

 

“I’m all she has.” Trini cuts in as she continues to fiddle with the dial. “And she’s all _I_ have. We’re just really used to being alone, don’t take it personal. She’ll lighten up.”

 

Kimberly reaches out to take Trini’s hand before she pulls it to her lips, “I understand why she’s so protective of you, don’t worry. She’s a single mom, it must have been hard.”

 

“She’s the best mom a girl could dream up. She’s been with me every step of the way, I never had to worry. She’s...my best friend.” Trini admits as she glances towards Kimberly. “Do _not_ tell anyone I said that, alright?”

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Kimberly chuckles.

 

Trini is silent as she feels Kimberly’s fingers twine with hers and squeeze, and Trini holds on just as tight. She can’t help but think of her mom, of her  _hero._  A grin tugs at the edges of her lips as she glances to the clock, and she knows her date is going to be cut a little short; something tells her she has somewhere else to be, and she knows Kimberly will understand.

 

-

 

“Mom?”

 

Diana looks up from her tablet and smiles at the sight of her daughter, “There you are. How was your evening out with Kimberly?”

 

“Good.” Trini nods.

 

“You’re home earlier than I expected.” Diana hums as she glances back down to her email and finishes typing the last of it. “Did the evening end on a bad note, my darling?”

 

“No. Everything’s fine.” Trini assures her as she patters into the room and crawls up the bed to rest her head on Diana’s stomach. “I just...I wanted to come home and spend time with you.”

 

Diana allows her hand to fall away from the keyboard and straight into Trini’s hair, “And why would you do that?”

 

“Because I miss this.” Trini admits as she flutters her eyes closed. “Kim and I were talking, after you guys officially met and everything, and it just made me realize how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“I believe _I_ am the one with all the luck.” Diana chuckles as she leans over to abandon her tablet on the bedside table. “I do miss our nights like this, we’re due for a bad movie and ice cream.”

 

“Well, I don’t have anything going on right now. I’m totally free.” Trini chirps as she sits up to match her mother’s grin with one of her own. “Think the world can do without you for one night?”

 

“My world is right here in front of me, little one. Everything else is just background noise.” Diana whispers as she tweaks a finger against Trini’s scrunched nose. “You go pick out the movie and I shall get the ice cream.”

 

“Double scoop?”

 

Diana grins adoringly, “ _Triple._ ”

  
Trini stares at her mother and grins hard and wide, she isn’t sure how she got so lucky with having the mother she does. Instead of crawling off the bed, Trini pushes herself into her mother’s arms and tucks her head beneath her chin as Diana tightens her grasp on her. The movie could wait, Trini needed this moment more anyway.


	3. awkward shovel talks

Trini wakes up to the sound of soft pops against her window, and she sits up with a frown as she listens for a moment. After a few more taps, Trini tosses the covers from her legs and slides off the bed before she patters to the window and glances down. A small laugh bubbles in her throat as she sees her girlfriend with a wide smile and a handful of small pebbles in her hand. With a roll of her eyes, Trini slides her window open and looks down at the woman standing below her.

 

“It’s midnight.”

 

“I haven’t seen you all day.” Kimberly pouts as she tilts her head. “Juliet, do you mind if I scale your tree for a goodnight kiss?”

 

“You’re weird.” Trini snorts.

 

“Only a little.” Kimberly scoffs as she begins to haul herself into the tree. “Seriously though, you were in Gotham all weekend and Jason has had us training all week so I feel like I’ve barely seen you.”

 

Trini smiles sleepily as Kimberly throws herself to hold onto the window ledge, “There’s this amazing thing called FaceTime.”

 

“It doesn’t do your beautiful eyes justice. Or that smile.” Kimberly whispers, and she grins happily as Trini flushes slightly in response. “That was smooth as hell. I’m impressed with myself.”

 

“Get in here.” Trini laughs.

 

Kimberly easily pulls herself into the room before she strings an arm around Trini’s waist and pulls her into a soft kiss, “Hello, beautiful.”

 

“Hi.” Trini sighs.

 

“You’re tired.” Kimberly notes as she uses her empty hand to brush a strand of hair from Trini’s eyes. “I probably should’ve waited till tomorrow.”

 

“S’okay.” Trini assures her as she presses herself onto the tips of her toes in order to nuzzle kiss against Kimberly’s lips. “Just set your phone so you can sneak out, my mom and I are supposed to go on a run at ten.”

 

“I can do that.” Kimberly nods as she draws away and kicks off her shoes while Trini scrambles to climb back in her bed.

 

Kimberly suddenly feels the tiredness creep into her own body as she pops the button on her jeans and shucks them off with a few quick tugs. Her jacket follows right after and she barely pays any mind to where it all lands as she pulls her t-shirt over her head and stands at the end of Trini’s bed in pink tank top. Kimberly muffles a yawn and finally yanks the tank top over her head and ruffles her messy hair as she looks to Trini.

 

Trini rolls onto her side and props her head in her hand with a smirk, “Well, this is interesting. I’m getting a free show.”

 

“You wish.” Kimberly scoffs as she throws her tank top to land on Trini’s face before she turns to patter to the dresser. “I’m stealing one of your shirts. And I probably won’t be giving it back.”

 

“You know the deal, you take a shirt and I get a sweatshirt.” Trini reminds her with a muffled yawn before she tosses the tank top on the floor and pulls the comforter back. “Hurry up and get in here. I’m tired and cold.”

 

“You are _so_ lucky I like bossy women.” Kimberly huffs as she crawls onto the mattress and sets her hands on either side of Trini’s head. “I really did miss you this week.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

With a hum of satisfaction, Kimberly presses one last kiss to Trini’s lips before she rolls onto her back and shifts to get comfortable. A small laugh leaves her as soon as Trini presses into her side and quickly intertwines their legs. The night settles as they both drift off, and Kimberly tightens her grasp on Trini just as she finally falls asleep.

 

-

 

Kimberly yawns through a smile as she looks down to see Trini on her chest. Her arm tightens around her small form and she can’t resist pressing a gentle kiss to messy locks. The morning begins slowly around them, and Kimberly can hear kids already pouring out of the house to begin their weekends while lawn mowers start up. Just as Kimberly feels herself lulling back to sleep, a soft knock bounces against the door and she tenses before the door knob slowly twists and the door opens.

 

“Little one, are you up?”

 

Diana peeks into the room and pauses as she stares at Kimberly with a blank expression. For a moment, all is quiet before the woman skirts her gaze along the floor and her brows furrow into a scowl as she sees clothing haphazardly strewn throughout the room. Just like that, Kimberly sees the spark of anger and it sends a chill down her spine. Quickly, her arms pull frantically away from Trini and she startles into her embrace with a sleepy grumble before she reaches out towards Kimberly.

 

“M’sleepy. Come back.” Trini begs.

 

“Trinity Prince.”

 

Trini tenses and keeps her eyes closed, “Please be a bad dream. Please be a bad dream. Oh Gods, please let it be a bad dream.”

 

“I wish it was, my darling. Unfortunately, we are both very much awake. So, open your eyes.” Diana orders in a stern tone, and Trini hesitates before she flutters her lashes. “I would like to speak to the both of you down stairs. Make yourself decent.”

 

Trini sighs as Diana backs out of the room, “Oops.”

 

“Oh my God. Oh my _God._ ”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as she slowly slides off her bed and stretches her arms over her head, “I don’t know why you’re freaking out.”

 

“Your mom just caught us in bed together. Wonder Woman just caught me with her daughter. She is going to _kill_ me.” Kimberly scoffs as she drags a hand through her hair. “How can you be acting so nonchalant about this?”

 

“You’re my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for almost eight months, and I’m _seventeen._  She has to accept this sooner or later.” Trini sneers as she glances to Kimberly. “Why are you so afraid of her, Kim? My mom is like a fucking teddy bear.”

 

“To _you!_  Don’t you remember what happened when you and Zack went to that party and he brought you home drunk? He said that she looked like she was gonna pile drive him into the floor.” Kimberly points out as she begins to pace.

 

“That’s different. That’s Zack. _I’d_ pile drive him into the floor if I could.” Trini snorts as she pulls her shirt over head and tosses it aside. “Some of your stuff is in the middle drawer.”

 

Kimberly blinks as she stares at her girlfriend, “You are so hot.”

 

“Careful, my mom has super hearing…”

 

“Did I say hot? I meant _not._ You are not hot. You are a...you’re a human with flesh that is nice looking. Oh my God, that was so creepy.” Kimberly groans as she slaps a hand to her forehead.

 

“You really are freaking out, huh?” Trini chuckles as she turns to face Kimberly who puffs her cheeks out and nods. “Kim, I was kidding. She doesn’t have super hearing. Just take a breath and relax, it’s going to be fine.”

 

“Totally.” Kimberly nods.

 

“Get dressed.”

 

-

 

Kimberly attempts to hide herself behind Trini as they walk downstairs, but she gives up as she realizes that hiding behind her five foot girlfriend is rather pointless. Diana is waiting for them by the time they turn into the living room, and Trini is all puppy eyes and Kimberly almost smiles at how easy Diana seems to melt under the look. As Kimberly sits on the couch, Trini drops beside her and looks to her mother with an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry we didn’t get our run in…”

 

“How often have the two of you been sneaking into one another’s windows?” Diana demands as she looks between them and pauses on Trini. “I expect honest answers out of you, little one.”

 

“We’ve only done it a few times, I promise. Sometimes we’re both busy and we want to spend time together so we just…sneak in.” Trini replies with a small shrug. “We always leave before anybody notices we’re gone.”

 

“I see.” Diana nods. “And last night?”

 

“We were in Gotham all weekend, and Kim was training all week.” Trini sighs. “Mom, it isn’t a big deal. And we won’t do it again.”

 

“I have complete trust in you, Trini. I respect your relationship and I understand that you are growing older with every day that passes but you have to understand my hesitation when it comes to certain things that you do.” Diana says with a slight frown on her face. “I want you to be happy, I will always want that, but you are still my child.”

 

“I understand.” Trini whispers.

 

Kimberly is silent, and she feels like she belongs far away from this conversation. Her parents have never given her this talk, they care but they also don’t in some aspects. With a deep breath, Kimberly slides her hand along the leather of the couch before she bumps her fingers against Trini’s and eventually twists their pinkies together.

 

“There is more that needs to be discussed. Trini, why don’t you go pick up coffee?” Diana suggests in a calm tone. “And donuts? I know you girls love donuts.”

 

Trini shrugs, “If you want.”

 

Kimberly goes wide eyed as Trini stands without question and walks towards the foyer, and she is quick to look to Diana who stares right back at her. With a hard swallow, Kimberly stands quickly from the couch and scrambles to follow behind Trini who is digging through her mother’s purse with an unaffected expression on her face; Kimberly can’t quite understand why she’s so calm.

 

“Babe, you can’t just leave me here…”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow, “I wasn’t planning to?”

 

“I think your mom _wants_ you to. I’m pretty sure she’s going to kill me and hide my body while you’re gone. I’m pretty sure this is the last time you’ll be seeing me.” Kimberly hisses as she shoots a frantic glance over her shoulder.

 

“Stop, Kim.” Trini snaps as she pulls back to glare at her girlfriend. “She isn’t some monster, alright? You act like she’s some horrible person. She’s my _mom,_  and she’s just looking out for me.”

 

“Babe…”

 

“Mom, I’m taking the Lexus!” Trini calls, and then her face softens for a flicker of a moment as she looks momentarily at Kimberly. “Just...stay here. I think I need a second away anyway.”

 

Kimberly fiddles with her fingers, “Are you mad?”

 

“No. Just...disappointed.” Trini admits as she arches her head and waits for Kimberly to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “Just be nice, alright? She’s actually not that scary.”

 

Trini gives her one last half smile before she leaves, and Kimberly feels sick to her stomach for an entirely different reason now. She knows how important Trini’s relationship with her mom is, and she knows that all she wants is peace. With a confident nod of her head, Kimberly turns on her heels and walks back into the living. As she sits back on the couch, Diana turns from where she is standing at the fire place and looking at the snapshots of Trini on the mantle.

 

“Ms. Prince, I wanted to apologize for…”

 

“What are your intentions?”

 

Kimberly falters, “Wh-What do you mean?”

 

“What are your intentions?” Diana repeats as she gracefully moves to return to her chair. “I realize that you are in a serious relationship, but where do you intend for it to go?”

 

“I...don’t know.” Kimberly admits as she furrows her brow slightly. “All I know is that Trini makes me happier than I have ever been. She is the light of my life. Before she came around, everything about me was just...dark.”

 

“I can relate.” Diana hums. “Do you have siblings?”

 

“No. My parents said their hands were too full with me, and that I was more than enough.” Kimberly shrugs before she flashes a fond smile. “I kinda adopted Tommy’s little sister and brother as my own. They’re good kids.”

 

Diana is silent for a moment, “What do you wish to do with yourself in the future?”

 

“Um, we haven’t really talked about it.” Kimberly confesses, and she winces as she sees the confusion on Diana’s face. “The Rangers and I kinda come as a group now, but we haven’t really figured out what happens once we graduate.”

 

“You plan to continue being a Ranger?”

 

Kimberly immediately bobs her head, “I’ll always be a Ranger. Well, as long as I’m worthy or unless Trini asked me to walk away.”

 

“You would walk away from your responsibilities and teammates if Trini asked you to?” Diana demands as she furrows her brow.

 

“Trini comes first.” Kimberly shrugs, and her cheeks darken into a blush as Diana blinks in surprise. “I want a future with her, and if she doesn’t want the Power Rangers being a part of that future then I would...I would step down.”

 

Diana observes her for a long moment and Kimberly braces herself for the next question, “Tell me about your grades.”

 

“My grades?” Kimberly frowns. “Um, well, I take mostly all AP classes. I’m a straight A student, and I’m on the honor role. My parents say I’ve become a model student since I quit...since I was kicked off the cheerleading team.”

 

“Cheerleading? Trini never mentioned that.” Diana notes as she narrows her eyes subtly. “Why were you released from your team?”

 

“I did something.” Kimberly mumbles.

 

Diana arches an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?”

 

“I hurt people.” Kimberly replies in a quick whisper, and she glances up in time to see Diana’s blank expression as she arches an eyebrow. “Look, I’ve done horrible things…”

 

Diana shakes her head and holds up a hand, “I am well aware of the things you have done. And I will not judge you. The past should remain in the past, mistakes are something to learn from.”

 

“I don’t even deserve Trini.” Kimberly murmurs with a slight scowl. “She is so...good. She encourages me and cheers me on, and she is so loyal. With all that I’ve done, I don’t deserve a moment of your daughter’s time.”

 

“You are a wonderful person, Kimberly.” Diana assures her. “Although what you did cannot be condoned, you can learn from it. You learn and you grow. Having Trinity at your side through it all? Well, that is a pure blessing.”

 

Kimberly ducks her head, “Trini didn’t talk to me for a week after I told her.”

 

“I’m aware. She came home from school and went straight to the training room. She didn’t put her bow down for an hour.” Diana admits. “Trini was disappointed in you, and she had to take some time to sort through it.”

 

“I was pretty sure she was going to break up with me because of it.” Kimberly scoffs, and she chokes on the bitter laugh that leaves her. “She was so pissed, and didn’t want to hear any excuses.”

 

Diana hesitates and tilts her head, “She felt as if you weren’t quite grasping the consequences of your actions. If I’m being completely honest, she was punishing you. Trini doesn’t enjoy seeing people hurt no matter how evil they may be.”

 

“It’s still kind of a sore subject. We don’t really talk about it.” Kimberly mumbles as she glances down at her lap. “I don’t ever want her to look at me that way again, I never want her to hurt like that because of me. So, I’m trying. I’m trying to change.”

 

“From what I’ve seen, you are a lovely girl. A little reckless, but as is my daughter.” Diana chuckles, and Kimberly nods in agreement. “I happen to think the two of you are perfect for each other. Somehow the two of you balance each other out.”

 

“So, you support our relationship?”

 

“Look at me.” Diana orders, and Kimberly is quick to meet a soft gaze. “Of course I support the two of you. I will always support whatever makes my daughter happy so long as it’s safe for her. And you, Kimberly? You’re safe.”

 

Kimberly chokes on her words and all she can do is nod and look away once more. A peaceful silence settles between them as the conversation and tension come to rest. For a moment, all that they can hear is the world that spins around them outside. Finally, Kimberly draws in a shuddery breath and quietly nods to herself once more.

 

Diana smiles suddenly, “Would you like to see Trinity’s baby photos?”

 

“Um, yes.” Kimberly scoffs.

 

-

 

Trini grumbles under her breath as she balances the tray of coffee on her box of donuts and fumbles with the front door. A pout graces her face as she spills into the foyer and nobody is there to greet her. As she is setting the coffees and donuts on the doorside table, a laugh catches her attention and Trini pauses as her eyes go wide and she quickly kicks off her shoes.

 

“Mom? Kim?”

 

“Living room, babe!”

 

Trini blinks as she follows the joyous giggles and she freezes in horror as she sees that familiar pink frilly book, “Mom, you didn’t.”

 

“Trini, you failed to mention your adorable gap. Look at you.” Kimberly coos as she points to a picture of a brightly smiling six-year-old Trini. “Babe, you were so cute.”

 

“Absolutely precious.” Diana nods as she flips the page and laughs softly before she taps her finger against a certain photo. “She was ten in this photo. This was just moments after she decided that she wanted to play with my wristbands and headband. Look how tiny she is.”

 

Kimberly pouts in adoration, “ _So_ cute.”

 

“This is just evil.” Trini grumbles.

 

Diana looks up at her daughter with a soft smile, “You have lived a beautiful life, my darling. I felt it was only right to show your girlfriend how happy you have always been.”

 

Kimberly leans against Diana as she laughs at a certain picture, and Trini rolls her eyes with a lopsided smile, she loves how comfortable they are together now; how can she be mad when she got exactly what she wanted?

 

-

 

“Is that pink?”

 

Trini tugs on the large sweater and shrugs, “I stole it from Kim.”

 

“It’s a little big on you.” Diana teases as she watches Trini drop onto the couch. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“You and Kim are cool now?” Trini asks.

 

“Ah, I was waiting for that question.” Diana smiles as she pats the spot beside her and Trini scoots along the couch to sink into her mother. “You have a wonderful girlfriend, little one. She cares about you, and it is very obvious you’re in…”

 

“No!” Trini exclaims and Diana jumps as she looks to her with wide eyes. “ _Don’t_ say that. The L word is reserved for a special moment. I wanna admit it to Kim before I say it to anyone.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with expressing your…”

 

“Mom!” Trini cuts in.

 

Diana narrows her eyes, “I’m happy for you. Being in…”

 

“Stop.” Trini whines.

 

“I’m only saying that you…”

 

“La, la, la! Can’t hear you! I’ve gone deaf!” Trini cries as she scrambles off the couch with her hands clamped over her ears. “Sorry, can’t hear you!”

 

“Well, hear this,” Diana orders, and Trini pauses and drops her hands slightly. “If I find Kimberly in your bed again then I will take her to the training room and spar her myself.”

 

Trini blinks in horror, “Is that your version of a shovel talk?”

 

Diana tilts her head in confusion, “There will be no shovels involved. Just swords. Now, go to bed. We’ll leave for our run at six.”

 

“Six?” Trini scoffs. “No way.”

 

“Five?”

 

“You know what? Six is perfect, its always been my favorite number.” Trini chirps as she awkwardly gives her mom a thumbs up. “Thanks for talking to Kim, Mom. It means a lot.”

 

Diana smiles adoringly, “Anything for you.”

 

“G’night. I love you.” Trini yawns.

 

“I love you more, my darling.”

  
Trini gives her one last smile and turns to skip up the stairs, and Diana watches her go. With a sigh, she shakes her head and turns back to her laptop where an article is half finished. Forty five minutes later, she hears a rustle and she stands to move to the backyard glass doors and she rolls her eyes as she sees Kimberly in the tree beside Trini’s bedroom. Diana makes a mental note to call a gardener to take the tree down, and another note to remind herself to sharpen her swords tomorrow.


End file.
